Inabikari Okami
by Okamira
Summary: A girl named Kimara Shinu has lived a normal life. Except for the fact that she can see ghosts. Now she's been sucked into Soul Society, has a Soul Slayer named Inagetsu and is discovering more about herself than she'd like. A/N I suck @ summaries
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry! I've been editing this story so I'm deleting what I had posted and starting over from scratch. So, here's the new prologue!!!! Enjoy!**

**~Okamira**

"Man!! That math test was hell!" Ichigo sighed.

"Psh." his companion smirked, "I thought it was easy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his female 'friend' "Just because you're a genius doesn't mean we all are Kim."

'Kim' glared at the boy who towered almost a head above her, "Don't call me Kim." she grumbled, pouting.

She felt a hand cup her cheek gently, "But it fit's you so well...Kim." His breath was warm against her cheek and 'Kim' could almost feel his lips descending on her own.

Abandoning the thought and exerting an enormous amount of self-control, she pulled away from Ichigo. "You aren't getting anything 'till you call me by name Strawberry." and with that she kissed is nose lightly and turned around, swaying her hips as she walked away.

Two arms wrapped around her hips, halting her movement. The same breath was now on her neck. "I'm sorry...Kimara." Ichigo turned her around and quickly captured her lips in his.

Kimara's breath hitched. Even though she and Ichigo had been dating for eight months, the feeling of being kissed by the orange-haired boy still took her breath away. There was something about the way his expression softened and the way his abnormally soft lips molded over her own with a perfection that seemed surreal. Kimara was jerked out of her thoughts as the felt the boy's tongue run along her bottom lip making her suppress a moan and open her mouth to allow her boyfriend in. Again, the spark that ignited when their tongues brushed was inexplicable. The feeling she had whenever he was around, the feeling of being safe, warm, loved...normal.

Kimara drew away to breathe and Ichigo looked at her, a soft smirk on his face.

"I don't know whether to hate you or love you Kurosaki..."

"Yeah well..." he brought his face close to hers once more, "I think you love me."

Kimara chuckled, "You know me to well." she said, closing the space between them for a short while before stooping down to her bag.

"What'cha doin?" Ichigo asked curiously, it wasn't often that Kimara drew away from him, unless, that is, they had been making out for ten minutes straight. She wasn't a clingy kind of girl and knew how to play her cards just right; she was amazing, to put it mildly. Though she could often act rough in public she truly cared about those close to her and hated to see any kind of unnecessary suffering, much like himself.

Kimara looked up at him, flashing a quick smile, "A girl just died here," she said pulling out a vase of white lillys, "I just wanted to leave them here for her." she set the flowers by the lamppost and knelt beside them offering a silent prayer.

_I know you've recently passed on _she said silently, projecting her soul's voice, _I'll be back to help you later. Promise._

"Ok!" she said brightly, "I'm going home. See ya tomorrow!" Kimara stood and started walking towards the direction of her house.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, "I've done most of my work and your house isn't that far from mine, want me to walk home with you?"

A smile graced Kimara's pale features, "Why not?" She walked back to Ichigo and wrapped her arm around his waist, reveling in the warmth that radiated from his body.

"You're so cold..." Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"Vampire, remember?" Kimara said laughing at the old joke they often used to explain the unusual temperature of her skin and pulled herslf closer to her boyfriend.

Ichigo chuckled, "Well you're _my_ vampire."

The two walked, arms around each other, exchanging little in words. They often found that they did not need to talk to fill what some would call 'the empty void' because there was no void in their relationship. Whether they were talking or silent, it didn't matter, they felt complete as long as the other was there.

"Well here we are." Kimara said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

He pulled her back as she was about to skip up to the front door and pressed his lips firmly on hers, leaving his girlfriend slightly dazed afterwords. "See ya tomorrow" he breathed.

Laughing, Kimara playfully slapped him on the cheek before entering her house.

"Hey mom! Dad! I'm home!!" Kimara shut the door after her and stepped into the dark house, "Hello?" she yelled, "Anyone home?"

_This is weird_, she thought. _They said they'd be home early today..._

Walking toward the kitchen to prepare dinner, Kimara felt herself fall over some unseen object that was lying in the hall way. _Damn, there shouldn't be anything there!_ Feeling around for the light in the abnormal darkness she felt her hand brush aganist something wet. Finally finding the switch she barely covered a scream. Her hand was bright red.

"Wh-Wha-What? Blood?" She heard her voice come out in a high pitched whisper, "...MOM DAD!!!!!" Drawing her gaze from her hand she ran into the hall and saw what she had tripped over, a head, specifically, the head of her mother, the body a few feet away from the decapitated head. Tears flooded from Kimara's eyes as she ran from the gruesome sight to the telephone back in the front room.

_Who's screaming? ...is it...me?_

She reached the front room and could not contain the scream that escaped when she saw what lay there. The form of her father sprawled across the floor, limbs at awkward angles and blood running from the lassacres that covered his chest, throat and face. He was barely recognizable. Tears seeping down her face, Kimara crawled around the body of her father to the telephone.

"Well, I see you found them then."

Kimara whipped around, "Who's there?"

A dark laughter filled the room as a man with brown slicked hair stepped form the shadows. "I must say that the look on your face when you saw your parents was priceless, quite a good show. Even better than I expected to be quite honest."

"WHO ARE YOU, BASTARD!" Kimara screamed, rage seeping from her as she quickly dashed towards the front door.

"That doesn't matter, now does it?" his cold brown eyes bore into her, contrasting ever so slightly with the white robe he wore yet matching his cold, frozen voice, "because you'll be following them."

A white hot pain spread through her being as Kimara looked at her chest, a samurai's sword protruding from it. She hadn't even seen the man draw his sword.

"See you in the Soul Society."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo was running back towards Kimara's house. _What was that scream? God...I should've come in with her!_

He cleared the steps of her front porch in one leap and thrust open the door. "KIMARA!" he yelled into the darkness, "ARE YOU OK? ANSWER ME!!" His hands found the lightswitch and he screamed at the sight before him.

Spread eagle across the floor was his Kimara. Her blonde tresses stained partially crimson by blood, her once black, shining obsidian eyes now stared at the cealing, lifeless. Red soaked her shirt, still seeping from the hole that lay slightly to the left of the center of her chest.

"Oh god, god, god, no." Ichigo whispered, deathy white, "Kimara, wake up. Baby, don't leave me." He ran over to her and lifted her head, feeling her pale white skin. How could this have happened? The one person he couldn't begin to imagine being dead. Dead. The one person who was so full of life. _She can't be gone._

"Don't leave me alone, ya hear me?" he could hear the panic in his high voice. In his heart he knew, she was gone, but he didn't want to believe it, couldn't.

_This can't be happening...not to her, anyone but her! Kimara...._


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is it! Cahapter two!! Please Review even if you hate it!**

**~Okamira**

The alarm sounded, shinigami came pouring into the courtyard of their battalions as a solitary shinigami flash stepped into the building with the Japanese kanji for 'one' written on it. The shinigami quickly ran to the first door and, not waiting for entry to be granted, opened the door.

"Good. Chojiro, you're here. We've been waiting for you." an old man with a long, bound white beard addressed the out of breath shinigami. "Please tell us the situation."

Thirteen pairs of eyes stared expectantly at Chojiro, the lieutenant of squad one. "Yes Captain Yamato, the barrier around Sereitei has been breached captain."

A collective murmur went around the assembled thirteen captains as they shifted with anticipation. The barrier erected around sereitei was impenetrable from all sides. The fact that someone has managed to breach this form of protection was unnerving.

"Do we have any information about the intruder?" one of the thirteen, a young boy with teal eyes and snow white hair, asked calmly.

"Not yet Captain Hitsugaya." Chojiro replied, "All we know of this ryoka is that they have an enormous amount of spirit energy. From the feel of it it's at least on par with at least a lieutenant, though we don't know how much training it has."

Captain Yamato nodded slowly, thinking of the best course of action. "We will have one squad intercept this ryoka and bring them to me. I wish to interrogate them personally." he looked at the thirteen captains, "Does anyone wish to take this on?"

An evil cackling filled the room, "I'll take this one on old man. It's been a while since I've had fun and maybe this ryoka will be able to entertain me for more then a few minutes." Then, without waiting for a reply, the man walked out of the building to find this new source of 'fun'.

The first thing her brain processed was light, blinding white light. Then there was blue, tiny specks of rectangular white at the edges of the blue abyss.

_Where am I?_

Kimara attempted to sit up, her body not processing the dreadful pain in her abdomen until she was sitting at a ninety degree angle with the smooth white surface she sat on. Red flashed before her eyes as she fought back a scream. The pain was excruciating, like a knife had been plunged into her chest. Slowly the red was replaced by black and she felt herself falling...

"Careful now, Kimara." Strong hands caught the falling girl as she was about to collide with the floor, "Don't rush yourself."

"Kimara..." she said hesitantly, "Is that my name? Who are you?"

Again, the strong voice answered, "My name is Inagetsu, and yes, that is your name Kimara, Shinu Kimara."

"Shinu Kimara." Kimara said her name slowly, tasting the words as they left her lips. She felt the pair of hands leave her back, letting her support herself. The man walked around her to kneel down by her.

He was like nothing she had ever seen. The stranger had short, bright yellow hair that stood up in spikes and seemed to crackle with unseen electricity. His skin was like porcelain, smooth and flawless except for a large tattoo of a wolf that covered most of his upper forearm. But, the thing that intrigued Kimara the most were his eyes. They were the color of a stormy sky and looked as if they had seen much more than how long he had lived. When she looked closer she thought she saw a flash of white in his eyes like that of lightning but, as soon as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Where am I, Inagetsu?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the strange man.

"You are in the soul society."

"The what?" Kimara asked, confused.

"The world of the dead." he answered calmly.

"The dead..." she said softly, "Are you an angel?"

Inagetsu laughed softly and Kimara decided that she liked it when this man laughed; it sounded like a small brook crashing around the rocks. It made her feel at peace. "I am no angel, child." He said softly, "Kimara, I am your swo-"

"Captain! I've located that reiatsu!!"

Kimara wheeled around, ignoring the searing pain that came from her abdomen. A man wearing black samurai robes was pointing at her, shouting furiously to a figure in the distance that appeared to be running towards them. "Inagetsu, who are they?"

"Well, well, well." Kimara froze; this was not the voice of Inagetsu. No, this voice bore no resemblance to his warm voice. This voice… this voice struck fear into her very soul. It pushed down on her, creating unimaginable pressure that made it hard to breathe… and all he's done was speak. "It was only a matter of time until we found you. I'll admit, it was a good plan, stealing one of our robes and a zanpaku-to."

Kimara glanced down quickly and, sure enough, she was wearing similar robes to the man who had shouted, and, an her back, she felt a pressure that had not been there when she had been talking to Inagetsu. It was a sword. She slowly turned around to see the man who had struck such fear into her heart and her breath hitched. He looked like a madman. His long hair was spiked back with, what sounded like bells attached to the ends of each clump of hair. He had a scar traveling along the left side of his face and wore a patch over his right eye. He too wore the black robes she and the other man were wearing but his were covered with a white cape who's sleeves had been ripped off. It didn't help that her towered over her. She knew that she would have to try to fight this beast but, the odds were not in her favor at all…

"Yay!" a high pitched voice squealed over the man's shoulder as a small head with short pink hair came into Kimara's view, "Kenny founded the bad guy!!! Wow!" the small girl exclaimed, "That reiatsu makes me wanna play! What about you Kenny?"

The man was obviously opposed to being called 'kenny' but made no move to correct the small girl. Instead, he let an animalistic grin cross his features as his hand drifted towards his hip where his sword lay.

"Oooh!" The small girl was now standing next to Kimara, barely coming up to her waist. She was fast. Kimara hadn't even seen her move. "Look at this Soul Slayer! It's the biggest I've ever seen!" She began to tug on the sword when a familiar voice erupted in Kimara's mind.

**Don't let them take me!**

Kimara gasped. It was Inagetsu's voice! But, where was he?

**I'm your sword, your Soul Slayer! Don't let them take me from you!**

"Let go of my sword." she said in a low voice.

The little girl pouted. "I just wanted to see it. I've never seen one so big! Right Ken-chan?"

"She's right Captain Zaraki." the other individual said, "It's the largest Soul Slayer I've ever seen!"

Captain Zaraki examined the zanpaku-to, still attached to Kimara's back. "Hm..." he said pensivly, " I do believe you're right for once. Say!" he said, reaising his voice, "Who'd you steal this off of."

"I didn't." Kimara said, sounding braver than she actually felt, "It's mine."

The large man examined her quizzically, leaning down to look her in the eye. It took all of Kimara's self control to hold his fearsome gaze. "Tell me," he softly yet firmly, "What's your name?"

_My name..._ she thought._ What did Inagetsu say it was again?_ "Kimara. Shinu Kimara."

"Well then, Kimara, what district are you from?"

**The realm of the living. Say it.** "The Realm of the Living."

Kenpachi looked at her with hard eyes. "Kid, don't go pulling my leg. It ain't pretty when I'm mad. What district are you from?"

Kimara stared at him, "I don't know what districts you are talking about. I am from the Realm of the Living."

"Hey Kenny," the pink-haired girl squeaked, "I don't think she's kidding you."

"This is more complicated than I thought." Kenpachi sighed, his hand messaging his temples slowly, "Right, kid, you're coming with me."

"And if I don't want to?" Kimara asked defiantly.

"You don't really have a choice." Kenpachi said, motioning to his men who quickly formed a tight circle around Kimara. "Oh. How impolite of me, I haven't even introduced myself." he said with a sadistic smile, "Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of squad eleven. I do hope they let me fight you someday. Your spirit energy exites me som much and I haven't had a good battle in at least a decade. Maybe you'll be able to entertain me for more than a few minutes."

_This can't be good._

**This is your destiny.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**~Okamira**

Kimara walked in awe around this new world. Everything was so white. All the buildings were made of the same white material that seemed to pulse energy, in fact, the entire world radiated with the same type of pulsating energy. She felt like whenever she breathed some of that power would enter her. It was an amazing feeling. Snapping out of her trance, Kimara noticed that her surroundings had changed slightly. They had entered a building with a large banner bearing the kanji for 'one' encased in a diamond and she found herself being led through a maze of dimly lit hallways that seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like a million turns later, Kenpachi led them through a large wooden door.

"It's Captain Zaraki. I'm comin' in." Without waiting for a reply, the large man kicked the doors open and walked inside, pulling Kimara in by the arm and leaving the rest of his team outside, save the small pink-haired girl who was hanging onto the man's shoulder.

"We found the ryoka intruder, Captain Yamamoto." The man Kenpachi was addressing looked ancient in Kimara's eyes, yet, embedded in the wrinkles that adorned his face Kimara could almost see the wisdom this man held. "She claims she's from the realm of the living."

The old man opened one eye to examine Kimara, that one eye taking in her shinigami robes and the abnormally large Zanpaku-to on her back. "I see." He said in a gravely voice, "Come here child."

Kimara bristled with annoyance at being called a child, she wasn't a kid anymore! She was... how old was she? "Shinu Kimara." She said, remembering the question that had been asked.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No...sir" she replied, thinking it was best to address this man with a certain amount of respect.

"This is the realm of souls, Kimara."

Kimara blinked. "Realm of souls..."

"Yes."

"But I'm from the living world..."

"So it seems."

"So..." she said thoughtfully, "That's why you sent all those people after me... I heard one of the guys taking about a large spiritual pressure that came from me... I'm not completely sure what that means, but whatever it is it must have been seen as a threat to this world..."

Captain Yamamoto let a look of surprise cross his features for a second. 'This girl.... is she the one?' "Yes," he said, not letting his emotion show, "I'm glad you have grasped the situation."

"What are we doing with her?" Kenpachi asked, getting tired of the boring conversation.

"Her soul has no spirit chain." Yamamoto said, "We can only make the conclusion that she has no body to return to on earth."

"Wait!" Kimara said, looking at her feet, realization creeping into her voice, "Are you saying that everyone I know on earth with think I'm...." she swallowed before whispering, "Dead?"

"Yes." Yamamoto said softly, "Tell me Kimara, what do you remember from your living life?"

Kimara closed her eyed, searching for any memories she had. There was only one. Only one faint, distant memory. It was a face. A face of a boy with bright orange hair. He was smiling at her and his mouth was moving as if talking to her. His eyes were shining with an emotion that Kimara couldn't recognize and he looked... happy... carefree... yet, no matter how much the boys mouth moved she could hear nothing. She opened her eyes, lifting her gaze to meet the Captain Commander's gaze, "Only a face with no name."

Yamamoto sighed, "As I thought, because of the intense shock your soul has experience you have forgotten your living memories..."

Kenpachi growled in frustration, "So what are we doing with her?!"

"I believe the best course of action would be to enroll you at the Institute so you can learn to control your new shinigami powers." Captain Yamamoto said, once again using his commanding voice.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kenpachi said, eyeing Kimara warily, "She already has a Zanpaku-to, one that has a name as well. Wouldn't that give her an edge over the other students?"

"She doesn't know it's name." Yamamoto said, "It can't be an advantage to her if she doesn't know how to use it properly."

"Ummm…" Kimara interrupted shyly, "Sorry to interrupt you but, where am I staying?"

"There's an extra bed in Abarai's dorm isn't there Yama?" Kenpachi stated.

Yamamoto nodded, "Yes. I do believe there is. Kimara, I will put you in the same classes as Abarai-kun. He will be your guide so do not hesitate to ask him questions. But, for now I will have someone escort you to the Institute, classes will start in an hour."

"Sir," Kenpachi said softy, "Won't Mayuri wanna run some tests on her?" He paused, "You know I'm no big fan of his methods but I think that it's necessary, especially in this case."

"I appreciate your concern Kenpachi-san." Yamamoto said, eyes on the paperwork in front of him, "But I think it would be best to let her adjust to this new way of living before introducing her to Mayori-san." He paused, "Now would you kindly escort Kimara to the Institute? Classes will be starting soon."

Kenpachi, sensing his dismissal, nodded and grabbed a very confused Kimara by the arm, dragging her back through the maze of corridors until they reached the outside, leading her to her new life.

**So I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I needed a transition... Please review guys. Otherwise I don't really have an incentive to update fast...**


End file.
